Hes Back!
by Stoney bug1246
Summary: Some one is going up to the girls room but Harry and Ron can not see any one in there
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

It was a hot day and Harry was in his room doing some homework then he had seen something outside the window of his room.When he seen what it was he ran to get it but it was to late.His aunt had seen it and she new what it was and she took it into the house to give it to her son but harry had ran to get it from Dudley but he would not give it to him.Then his horrible aunt had come in the room to see what was going on in there.What is going on in here she ask Harry but he would not tell her what was going on.Just then Harrys uncle had come in the room to ask his son some thing but he had seen that ever one was looking at Harry and then his uncle got mad and was yelling at him for useing that stuff on his son.When Harry got to his room he had got his owl out to sent some thing to Ron and asked him if he could come and stay with him untill school.

plz r-n-r but if u dont like it tell me in a mature manner no cussing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Wean harry had made his way to rons house harry had to go to get his school books for the school year.ok seid rons mom.Ron needs to go get his school books two and harry ron seid mom seid you could stay with us and then go to get on the trian to go to school he sied.Ok harry seid to ron who was going to tell his mom harry would stay with them.Oh good she seid then lets go to Diagon Alley to get ever thing you two will need to go back to school she seid.So that next day harry and ron got up to put ever thing up to go back to school.Wean harry and Ron got to train thay had seen Hermione and she was with some one and harry and ron ran up to ask her who she was with wean she had seen them coming up to her.Who was that ron ask her oh he was just some one that i no so if you to will get out of my way i will go and put up are things and then wean chat about it wean we get on the train.No we will chat about it now ron yelling at her no we will not chat about it now she seid i will tell you and harry on the train ok she seid.Wean thay had got on the train ron seid ok tell us who that was ok hermione seid last summer wean i got to go up to china last year i seen some one that i likeed and we are now going out and if you do not like it she seid to ron then stay away form me at school becouse i am going to stay with nick at school and he going to be in ravenclaw.Why are you going to stay with him at school just becouse i do not like him then harry got up come on ron he seid to him if hermione is going out with nick we need to be ok with it he seid.

plz R-R


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER3

WHEN THAY HAD MADE IT UP TO THERE ROOMS RON SEID THAT HE WAS GOINGTO DO SOME HOME WORK.OK HARRY SEID I NEED TO GO SEE GINNY AND ASK HER IF SHE HAS THE NOW WITCH CARD SO THAT I CAN GO ANY GET ONE MORE HE SEID.JUST THEN HARRY HAD SEEN SOME ONE GOING UP TO THE GIRLS ROOM AND HARRY HAD TO SEE HOW IT WAS GOING UP THERE.SO WEAN HARRY HAD GOT UP TO THE PLACE WERE HE COULD SEE WHO IT WAS HE COULD NOT TELL WHO IT WAS.SO HE RAN BACK TO GET RON SO THAT THAY COULD GO AND FIND OUT WHO WAS IN THE GIRLS ROOM BUT WEAN THAY HAD GOT BACK UP THERE THAY COULD NOT SEE ANY ONE IN THE ROOM.SO RON AND HARRY WENT BACK TO THERE ROOMS AND TALKED ABOUT WHAT HARRY HAD SEEN.THE NEXT DAY HARRY AND RON DID NOT GET UP BECOUSE THAY COULD NOT BECOUSE THAY WERE GOING TO GO UP TO THE GIRLS ROOM TO SEE IF ANY THING WAS OUT OF PLACE.BUT WEAN THAY HAD GOT THERE THAY SEEN THAT EVER THING WAS IN THE RIGHT PLACE.SO THEN THAY RAN TO ASK HERMIONE IF ANY ONE WAS IN THERE ROOM LAST NIGHT.NO SHE SEID THEN SHE HAD SEEN NICK AND WENT TO SEE HIM.OH RON YELLED WHAT IS IT HARRY ASK HIM IT IS HIM RON SEID.OH YOU MEAN NICK JUST BECOUSE SHE IS GOING OUT WITH HIM DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO GET MAD EVER TIME SHE IS WITH HIM HARRY SEID TO RON.

PLZ R-R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Wean Harry and Ron weant to go get some breakfast thay had seen that Hermione was not with them.ron ask harry have you seen hermione i need to tell her that i am so sorry for that way i acted at her just becouse she is going out with nick.No i have not seen her side harry well ok ron side to harry.Wean thay made there way to get breakfast thay had seen that hermione was with nick and she was waveing at them to come and sit with them.Hey you guys she side way are you going to sit over there wean yall can sit with me and nick.Wean thay had made there way to sit with them ron looks at hermione and ask her to come with him.What is it she ask hem can we tlak he side to her.Ok wat about she ask him about what i sied to you wean you seid that you were going out with nick.Oh that it is ok she seid to ron it is he ask her yes now let get back to eating befor it is to late ok ron seid to her.Wean thay had got back harry ask nick what class he had wean he gos from here? Well I have points next with that evil snape and then i have charms he sied to them.That is funny so do we and then we have charms but then we are free to do what ever we like to do.Ok side nick what do yall like to do wean class is over he ask them.Well thay side to him well like to go see someone wean classes are over.

plzz r-r


End file.
